


Intimate Apparel

by WorryinglyInnocent



Series: Fun in the Sun: Sizzling Smutlets [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Shaving, Smut, Smutlet, intimate grooming, lacey - Freeform, s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: After Belle wakes up from her time as Lacey, she’s somewhat embarrassed by Lacey’s intimate grooming choices. Rumpelstiltskin decides to set her mind at ease.





	Intimate Apparel

 

Everything was going to be all right. The imminent destruction of the town had been averted and Belle was back to being Belle. Half-dressed in the back of the shop, sprawled on the cot, Rumpelstiltskin and Belle were becoming intimately reacquainted. Most of their clothes had already been discarded in their ardour and frantic desire to make up for the lost moments, and all the other moments that might have been lost.

Something was wrong, though. Every time Rumpelstiltskin’s hand crept up Belle’s thigh to hook under the waistband of her skimpy thong, she grabbed his fingers and moved them away. Eventually, after this had happened a couple of times, Rumpelstiltskin raised himself up on his elbows and looked down at Belle. Her face was flushed with arousal, and perhaps a little embarrassment, and she looked away as he held her gaze steadily.

“Belle? What’s the matter, love? Do you want to keep going?”

Belle sighed. “Yes, I want to. I just…”

“What is it, love? Tell me, and I’ll try to make it right.”

Belle shook her head. “It’s nothing. It’s just… I’m just being silly.”

“I’m sure you’re not.” He slipped off her and rolled onto his side so that he could face her. “What’s up?”

She eyed his half-hard cock tenting his boxers and gave a little giggle. Finally, she took a deep breath.

“I’m embarrassed,” she said. “Because when I was Lacey I shaved off all the hair between my legs.”

Rumpelstiltskin blinked. “Is that all?”

“What do you mean? I’ve never had so little, you know, coverage down there.” She had taken to trimming in deference to this world’s smaller underwear, but it was true that she’d always kept her curls fairly thick and bushy.

“It’s perfectly normal for some women to take all their pubic hair off,” Rumpelstiltskin said. “It’ll grow back in a few days, you know that.”

“Yes, of course I know that, but in the meantime.”

A thought struck Rumpelstiltskin.

“I’ve had an idea.” He got up off the cot and began to dress again.

“Where are you going?”

“We’re going home,” he said. “I think that I know a way to make you feel more comfortable.”

A little while later found them in the pink house, with Rumpelstiltskin once more semi-disrobed.

“What are you doing, Rumpel?” Belle asked as he kicked off his boxers and held out a hand to her, guiding her into the bathroom. The air was cooler in there and Belle shivered, the points of her nipples visible through her dress where she had not bothered putting her bra back on in the shop.

“I’m levelling the playing field,” Rumpelstiltskin said, matter of fact. “But since I’ve never done this before, you’re here to make sure that I don’t cause myself an unrectifiable injury.”

“Don’t you have magic for that?”

“I do, and I will indeed be using it, but right now I think that you need to see this.”

Belle settled on the edge of the bathtub and watched as Rumpelstiltskin lathered up shaving cream and spread it carefully over the thick hair at the base of his cock.

“Oh Rumpel, you don’t have to do that.”

“It’ll grow back,” he repeated. “If you can do it, so can I.”

He used magic to remove most of the hard to reach hairs; Belle’s presence in her very short skirt wasn’t exactly helping his concentration, and the remainder came away easily with the razor. Once he’d rinsed off the cream and dried himself, Belle was still watching him intently, her bottom lip between her teeth and her thighs pressed tightly together.

“That was unexpectedly arousing,” she admitted.

“How do I look?”

“Beautiful, like always.”

“And is there any reason why I shouldn’t find you beautiful in such a state?”

Belle shook her head and stood up, pulling off her clothes and showing off her own hairless sex.

“Beautiful,” Rumpelstiltskin said, and he took her in his arms. “Now, shall we finish what we started in the shop?”

Belle smiled. “Not yet. There’s something that I want to do first.”

“What’s that?”

She just kissed him by way of reply before dropping to her knees in front of him.

“Oh, Belle, love, you don’t have to.”

“I know. You didn’t have to do what you did either. But I want to.”

She pressed little butterfly kisses across his abdomen and inner thighs, and Rumpelstiltskin had to grab the sink behind him for support as she gripped his length and kissed the very tip of him, stroking languidly as he grew and hardened in her hand.

She kissed the base of his cock and traced the tip of her tongue up the underside, making him groan.

“Belle… Belle… That’s so wonderful.”

When she took him in her mouth, closing her lips around his shaft and swirling her tongue over the tip of him, all coherent words went out of the window. Her mouth was heaven, and she had been a quick learner during the brief time that they’d spent together before, learning exactly what would make him fall apart. She kept touching him as her tongue lapped up the first drops of salt, cradling his balls and massaging them gently.

“Belle, sweetheart, I’m going to come, I can’t…”

He spilled himself in her mouth and she drank him down, milking him dry. When he was spent, she let him slip from her lips and stood up, wiping her mouth daintily.

“Did you like that?” she asked shyly.

“Belle, I think that I may have died and gone to heaven.” He slipped his arms around her, going in for a kiss. “Would you be opposed to me returning the favour?”

Belle smiled. “Not at all.”


End file.
